Stolen Hearts
by LadyBugGirl
Summary: COMES BETWEEN FOREVER BROKEN AND PIECE BY PIECE SO READ THOSE! How do women do it? They just waltz in and steal our hearts. And then we're whipped. Whatever they want, whenever they call. But somehow I've never been happier...


**I love you all! You all get cookies! Well, no, actually, no cookies, the cookies are a lie, but I love you all! Most of you read Forever Broken, right? No!? Well why the hell not!? Hello! Go read it or you won't get this! This story sort of goes in between Forever Broken and Piece by Piece. Read those too! This is about Seth imprinting mostly, but it's also about how Jake copes with Leah being gone. I own nothin'. Wait, no, I do own an unyielding hatred for carrot cake!**

-

-

-

Seth's POV

It had been a week since I imprinted on that girl from the hospital. I was going crazy! How could I not have already called her!? What the hell is wrong with me!?!? Ok, breathe, Seth, breathe…

Okay, I needed to be there for Emily and Leah. They both needed me. That's why I hadn't called her. But now…

Before I could even finish the thought I had lunged for the phone. I scrolled down to Nosy Girl From Hospital and hit TALK.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's Seth. From the hospital?"

"Oh yeah, of course! Hi!"

"Hey I was just wondering-"

"What? No, I'm on the phone! But Mom! I hate going to those! But the people there don't like me! Nu-uh! Yeah-huh! No way! No! fine. Seth?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I have to got to this horrible dinner party," she groaned. "Will you text me so I don't lose all sanity?"

"Sure."

"Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye!" I said. "Wait, what's your name?"

But she had already hung up.

-

-

Holly's POV

Geez, Mom, way to ruin my phone flirting. Or what would have been phone flirting had I not been interrupted! God!

"Honey, I know that you don't like it, but it's important for you to be at these things."

"Yeah, whatever," I said.

"Sweetie, people need to know about your condition." I could tell it pained my mom to discuss "my condition", but I was to pissed to care.

"Yeah, well, considering I'm just waiting around to die, I don't care whether or not a bunch of snobby rich people want to donate money so they can feel good about themselves!"

Silence. I saw my mom covertly wipe a tear from her eye. What the hell!? I'm dying, not her! Why does she even freaking care?

I felt a vibration in my pocket and sighed in relief. I barely knew this guy and already he was my savior.

**Hey.**

_**Thank God.**_

**What?**

_**My mom is driving me crazy.**_

**Oh. Bummer.**

_**Yeah.**_

**So dinner party huh?**

_**:P**_

**?**

_**Snobby rich ppl who don't even know my name.**_

**Oh.**

_**Not my idea of fun**_

**Where?**

_**Some restaurant in Forks.**_

**Forks?**

_**Where I live.**_

**Oh. I live in La Push.**

_**I know.**_

**Stalker!**

_**U told me the hospital!**_

**Suuuure.**

**Oh god.**

**What?**

_**We're here. G2G, but txt me in 30 mins plz!**_

**Ok.**

I sighed and got out of the car. "Why are we here again?"

My mom sighed too. "Because the Walkers and the Floyds wanted to meet you before they agree to donate money to researching your condition."

"Why couldn't they just meet Hallie, Alice, or Zane?" I asked, whining a little.

"They already have."

Crap. This was always a problem when I was one of four people in the world known to have my disease. With cancer people have walk-a-thons. With my disease, they sent me baskets of fruit. Seriously? Fruit!? Yep. Fruit.

-

-

Seth's POV

I was practically jumping with joy as I walked into the house twenty minutes later. I had just had a texting conversation with…Hospital Girl, Emily had had her baby, Leah was finally over Sam, and Jake had taken her out to dinner. Maybe my life was becoming less complicated. Aside from the werewolf thing of course. Minor detail.

I walked in and looked at the clock. 9:30. I didn't expect Leah to be home for a while, so it was just me. Oh, and Cassie. And of course Haley and Samantha. I walked into the living room where Samantha was watching The Little Mermaid. I walked back out.

"Seth?" Cassie called from the guest room.

"Yeah?" I called back, not to loud in case the baby was asleep.

"Come in here!" I walked into the room to see Cassie packing a suitcase. My heart fell.

"Why are you packing?" I asked instantly.

"Because Leah loves Jake," she said.

"Yeah…" I said, completely lost.

"She loves him. A lot. And he loves her. But you know that saying, 'once bitten and twice shy?' Well, Leah doesn't believe she can trust Jake not to imprint. She's afraid he'll break her heart."

"Tell her that's stupid!" I half-yelled.

"It is," she agreed. "He looks at her like…she's the only woman in the world. But she's helped me more than I could ever have asked for, and I have to do this if it's going to help her. But I cant help but feel like leaving will be the worst thing she could possibly do. She'll break both their hearts."

I nodded. "What if…" but I couldn't think of any ending to that sentence.

I tried to get my mind off my sister by texting Hospital Girl.

**Hey.**

_**Thank god! These people!**_

**Wat?**

_**They keep calling me Hallie!**_

**That's my cousin's name.**

_**Really?**_

**Yeah. What's your name?**

…

**Tell me!**

_**Y should I?**_

**Because I've had the worst day.**

_**Holly.**_

**What?**

_**My name. Holly.**_

**That's a beautiful name.**

_**Aw, I'm blushing.**_

**Good.**

_**Now I'm laughing.**_

But I didn't get to finish the conversation, because at that moment, Leah ran in through the front door, her face covered in tears. She had her high heels slung over her shoulder, and her dress was ruined.

She ran into Cassie's room, and there was muffled conversation, before Leah went into her room and started packing.

After about fifteen minutes, they were completely ready. My sister hugged me.

"Promise you'll come back?" I whispered.

She looked at me sadly. "I can't promise when."

"Someday?" I said. She nodded. "Someday."

-

-

Jake's POV

I sat there for a moment, stunned. I could practically feel my heart shattering into a million pieces. I looked at the empty seat across from me. The glass, smudged with lipstick. Her lipstick. Not that she needed it. She was already the most beautiful woman in the world.

The most beautiful woman in the world, who loved me.

The most beautiful woman in the world, who loved me, and left me.

That's when I jumped up. I put a wad of bills on the table, more than enough, but I didn't have time to stop.

I left the car, running would be faster. I ran, and ran, and ran until I got to La Push. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, and then I ran to her house. I didn't bother knocking, I just walked in.

"Leah!?" I called.

"Leah?" The second time it was a whisper.

"Leah," She was gone. Seth stepped into the kitchen and looked at me sadly.

I ran into her room. Maybe she'd left some indication of where she was going. Her bed was stripped, her clothes gone, everything gone. Except a bag of Oreos, sitting on the bed, with a note:

_Dear Jacob,_

_I love you. I love you so much it hurts to think about it. But what hurts most is the thought of never seeing you again. Please understand that I want to be with you, and leaving you is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But I had to save myself the heartbreak. You'll imprint someday, and I'll be a little memory, far in the back of your mind. And that's what I want now. With me gone, I want you to imprint on some girl, so that you wont have to suffer along with me. Just don't forget me, okay? Never forget me._

_Love forever,_

_Leah_

_PS Take these Oreos. I can get more. Just don't eat them too quickly, okay?_

I held the note to my broken heart tightly. Forget her? How could I? she was the love of my life. didn't she realize that I couldn't imprint? I couldn't give my heart away because she had taken it with her.

-

-

**Ok, so there's the first chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please review, it makes me want to update faster! Click the button! DO IT! You know you want to!**


End file.
